Just Short Story
by Airi Kurosawa
Summary: Apa kau tau ? Waktu pertama kali aku melihatmu kupikir kamu sama seperti orang lain yang bersikap baik di hadapanku, namun membicarakan segala hal yang buruk di belakangku. Tapi saat kamu tersenyum menyapaku . . . . saat itu aku yakin bahwa kamu berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach & para karakternya punya Tite Kubo-sensei (n_n)

Story by : Nogari from NoChiro-497

Yang Ngetik : Chiro & Nogari (gantian)

_**Just Short Story**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Apa kau tau ? Waktu pertama kali aku melihatmu kupikir kamu sama seperti orang lain yang bersikap baik di hadapanku, namun membicarakan segala hal yang buruk di belakangku. Tapi saat kamu tersenyum menyapaku . . . . saat itu aku yakin bahwa kamu berbeda._

Siang hari menjelang sore, kamar Hinamori kedatangan pendatang baru. Hinamori baru saja selesai merapikan alat lukisnya saat pendatang baru itu masuk ke dalam bersama pendampingnya.

Seorang perawat segera menarik tirai yang membatasi ranjang Hinamori dengan ranjang si pendatang baru, sehingga Hinamori tidak dapat melihat wajah si pendatang baru tersebut.

"Uuugh, Apa Mama gak mau menemaniku di sini ? Malam ini saja kok ! Kumohon…." Terdengar suara rengekan anak perempuan di sebelahnya. Dari suaranya yang terdengar sangat manja, Hinamori menebak bahwa pendatang baru itu adalah anak kecil. "Maafkan mama sayang, mama tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali mama sudah harus berangkat ke kantor. Besok sore mama akan datang lagi" kali ini Hinamori yakin bahwa yang berbicara barusan adalah ibu dari anak perempuan itu.

Keadaan sempat hening sebentar sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki "Sayang, mama pergi dulu ya, masih ada banyak urusan dikantor. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu telepon saja." Kata ibu anak perempuan itu. Selanjutnya, Hinamori dapat memastikan bahwa wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dan Hinamori pun, mengerutkan keningnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. 'Apakah ibu itu tidak mempedulikan putrinya yang baru saja masuk rumah sakit ?' Gerutu Hinamori dalam hatinya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Hinamori mendengar anak perempuan itu menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi" Hinamori yang tidak tahan mendengar tangisan tetangga barunya itu, segera membuka tirai disamping ranjang yang sejak tadi menghalanginya untuk meihat sosok yang asing tersebut.

Hinamori cukup senang ketika mengetahui bahwa teman sekamarnya kali ini bukanlah anak kecil seperti tebakannya, melainkan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya. Berkali-kali dirawat di rumah sakit, Hinamori tidak pernah mendapatkan teman sekamar seperti gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Gadis manis berambut sepundak itu terkejut melihat Hinamori yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sudah satu jam sejak ibumu pergi, kamu masih menangis."

Gadis itu menatap Hinamori dengan sinis lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan membelakangi Hinamori.

"Hei, kenapa kamu tidak pakai seragam pasien ?" Hinamori bertanya saat melihat kaos dan celana pendek yang di pakai Gadis itu. Kaki gadis itu penuh dengan luka yang di baluti perban. "Apa kamu nggak kedinginan pake celana sependek itu ?"

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari gadis itu, dia masih berbaring di atas kasur tanpa memperdulikan Hinamori yang sejak tadi banyak bertanya. Melihat tanggapan dingin dari teman sekamarnya, Hinamori sama sekali tidak merasa kesal. Justru ia makin penasaran. Rasa penasaran itu pula yang membuatnya berani bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Namaku Hinamori Momo, namamu ?" Hinamori mengulurkan tangannya begitu ia berdiri tepat di depan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tidak membalas uluran tangan Hinamori, melainkan menatap wajah Hinamori dengan sinisnya.

Hinamori-pun menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum manis. "Aku Hinamori Momo. Namamu?" ia mengulangi kembali kata-kata perkenalannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti (?), gadis itu mengubah kembali posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk lalu membalas uluran tangan Hinamori dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tidak terdengar "Ru...Rukia... Namaku Rukia Kuchiki".

_To Be Continued_

Nogari : Wakh, ini fanfict ku (& Chiro) yang pertama. And, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita, biasanya aku ngedit aja Chiro yang buat….. …. Buat semua yang udah baca tolong di review ya ! Arigato . . . .

__NoChiro-497__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach & para karakternya punya Tite Kubo-sensei

Story by : Nogari from NoChiro-497

**Just Short Story**

**Chapter 2**

Kedua gadis itu duduk di atas ranjangnya masing-masing sambil berhadapan dan mengobrol. Awalnya selalu Hinamori yang mencari bahan obrolan, sementara Rukia menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dengan singkat. Tapi, setelah hampir 1 jam mereka bersama, Rukia terlihat mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinamori.

"Apa penyakitnu?" tanya Hinamori pada Rukia.

"Tangan kiriku lumpuh karena kecelakaan, tapi hanya untuk sementara. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti, dokter bilang tanganku sudah bisa di gerakkan lagi."

"Memangnya kecelakaan apa?"

"Jatuh dari tangga." Rukia menghela nafas, "Aku kesal dengan mamaku yang sama sekali tidak perhatian. Sejak orangtuaku bercerai, tidak ada yang mau mengurusku. Mama sibuk kerja, papaku sudah punya keluarga baru. Jadi, aku sengaja jatuh dari tangga di rumahku."

Hinamori kaget mendengar cerita Rukia, namun belum sempat ia berkomentar, Rukia kembali menambahkan, "Aku pikir Mama akan berubah saat tau kecelakaan ini. Tapi …kamu dengar sendiri kan, dia bahkan nggak mau menemaniku saat malam pertamaku di rumah sakit, nggak peduli tangan aku lumpuh atau badanku yang sakit semua. Mungkin kalau aku mati pun, Mama tetap lebih sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya."

Keadaan hening sebentar sampai akhirnya Rukia balas bertanya. "Kau sendiri sakit apa?"

Hinamori hanya tersenyum kecil, "Hanya penyakit ringan yang akan sembuh kok."

"Penyakit ringan apa ?"

Hinamori terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum manis, "Ayo, aku ajak kamu keliling rumah sakit!" ujar gadis itu dengan semangat.

Hinamori bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya, mengambil sebuah tas kecil di lemari pakaian kemudian menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajak teman barunya itu keluar dari kamar rawat mereka berdua dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kenapa harus diam-diam kayak gini, sih?" tanya Rukia dengan nada berbisik.

"Karena setelah lewat dari jam 5, seharusnya pasien gak boleh keluar dari kamarnya…" belum sempat Hinamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menarik Rukia untuk bersembunyi di salah satu sisi tembok saat seorang perawat dan dokter berjalan di koridor yang mereka lewati. "Kalau ketahuan, kita bakal ditegur terus disuruh masuk lagi ke kamar." Lanjut Hinamori.

"Hinamori, sebenarnya kamu mau ajak aku kemana sih?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihat pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Hinamori, sementara teman barunya itu sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Setelah lewat dari 15 menit berjalan dengan cara mengendap-endap, Hinamori dan Rukia turun dari dalam lift dan sampai pada sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan orang tanpa baju pasien (yang seperti Hinamori kenakan), dokter, dan suster. Kali ini, Hinamori dan Rukia tidak perlu berjalan pelan lagi seperti yang dilakukannya saat menyusuri koridor kamar rawat pasien di lantai atas.

"Kalau sudah sampai sini, aman. Nggak ada suster atau dokter rese yang maksa-maksa kita buat masuk kamar. Soalnya, kantin ini tempat umum di rumah sakit," Hinamori segera memberi penjelasan kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "O iya, aku mau nunjukin tempat yang paling aku suka di rumah sakit ini, ayo ikut aku!" lanjut gadis itu sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya diikuti dengan Rukia yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

* * *

Kedua gadis remaja itu menghentikan langkah kaki mereka di sebuah taman. Taman kecil yang penuh dengan pohon yang rindang, serta beberapa jenis bunga yang memagari taman tersebut.

Hinamori menatap Rukia yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Taman ini letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Jarang sekali pasien yang datang ke sini, karena jauh dari kamar rawat mereka."

"Kamu sering ke sini?" tanya Rukia.

Hinamori mengangguk. "Setiap hari," jawabnya sambil duduk bersila di atas rumput diikuti dengan Rukia yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku ke sini untuk mencari udara segar dan inspirasi," lanjut Hinamori sambil mengeluarkan alat lukisnyadi dalam tas kecil yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Kamu bisa melukis?" tanya Rukia pada Hinamori.

"Ya, sedikit. Lukisanku masih jelek." Hinamori mulai menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas kosong dihadapannya.

Rukia mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di dalam tas kecil milik Hinamori lalu memperhatikan setiap lembar yang berisi gambar di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum kagum lalu berkomentar, "Yang seperti ini kau bilang jelek? ini sangat bagus Hinamori, aku sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya."

Hinamori berpaling menatapnya, "Ehe... Terima kasih Rukia-san. Tapi, itu belum sebagus hasil lukisan ayahku."

"Aku suka semua lukisanmu. Terutama yang ini," kata Rukia sambil menunjukan sebuah halaman pada Hinamori. Pada lembaran tersebut, Hinamori melukis seorang ayah yang berdiri di samping istrinya sambil menggendong anak perempuan mereka yang masih kecil. Di bawah lukisan tersebut tertempel sebuah foto yang persis seperti gambar.

"Itu keluargaku, dan anak perempuan itu adalah aku waktu berusia 5 tahun," Hinamori berhenti melukis dan menatap foto itu, "Aku merindukan mereka..."

"Apa orang tuamu sibuk seperti mamaku?" tanya Rukia

Hinamori menggeleng, "Mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu, dan kini aku tinggal bersama kakak sepupuku," jawabnya.

_To Be Continued_

Chiro : Chapter 2 UPDATE ! Gak nyangka si Gari bisa nyelese'in chapter 2 gak sampe 1 1/2 jam (nulis di buku), padahal besok (2 Juni) dia harus ikut ul'um susulan. Ckckckck...emang canggih+nekat tu anak. ==  
Ok, bagaimanakah Chapter 2 ? Apa sudah lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya ? Kalo belum, di chapter selanjutnya akan di perbaiki deh ! Untuk yang udah baca n nge-review thanks banget ya :D !

Ini balesan reviewnya C: :

**DwiMut sii Kawaiii** : Makasih ! Ini Chapter 2 nya... XD

**yumemiru reirin nggak login **: Yup, yang ngomong di prolog itu Rukia. :)

**Mika Zaoldyeck-623** : Ok, makasih atas sarannya Mika-san . ^^

**ruki4062jo** : Ok, akan saya perbaiki.

**Sagara Ryuuki** : Makasih untuk koreksinya. Salam kenal juga !

**aRaRaNcHa** : Wah, ternyata salahnya banyak banget ! . Makasih untuk koreksinya, jadi bisa di perbaiki deh ! :D. Chapter 2 nya gimana? Apa masih banyak salah ?

**chappythesmartrabbit** : Ohohoho, terima kasih untuk doanya ! Ini, sudah saya lanjutkan. :9

Baiklah, itu tadi balasan review dari chap. sebelumnya.  
Bagi yang udah baca tolong review chap. ini ya ! ARIGATO ! ^^

_NoChiro-497_


	3. Chapter 3 : Last Chapter

Disclaimer : Bleach punya & karakternya punya Tite Kubo-sensei

Story by : Nogari from NoChiro-497

_**Just Short Story**_

_**Chapter 3 : Last Chapter**_

Sudah lewat satu minggu Hinamori menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit bersama Rukia. Setiap kali Rukia harus menjalani terapi untuk tangannya, Hinamori selalu setia untuk menemaninya. Setelah itu, saat sore tiba, mereka berdua pergi ke taman secara sembunyi-sembunyi (seperti biasanya) dan di sana Rukia menemani Hinamori melukis sambil bersenda gurau.

Sebuah hubungan persahabatan mulai terbentuk. Rukia sendiri merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Hinamori yang selalu siap menghibur saat mamanya tidak datang untuk melihat keadaannya di rumah sakit. Mereka berdua memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu menjadi pasien yang sangat jarang dibesuk.

Malam itu, Hinamori tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dadanya terasa sesak, penyakit yang ia derita sejak masih kecil itu kini kambuh, dan justru semakin parah menyerang tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Rukia tidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk boneka 'chappy' kesayangannya.

Diam-diam Hinamori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meninggalkan kamar rawatnya. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, Hinamori tetap berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di taman favoritnya. Gadis itu duduk di atas rumput lalu mulai melukis.

...

Menjelang pagi, tepatnya pukul 05.00 Hinamori menyelesaikan karyanya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang mulai cerah dan mengingat kembali satu pertanyaan yang pernah ia tanyakan pada ayahnya sewaktu kakeknya meninggal.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ayah, ke mana kakek pergi?"_

_" Ke sana, Momo. Di balik awan yang tinggi itu."_

_"Apa itu surga? Ibu guru pernah bilang, orang yang pergi jauh seperti kakek pasti mengunjungi surga. Aku ingin melihatnya Ayah.."_

_Saat itu Ayahnya hanya tersenyum, "Kamu tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya orang-orang yang terbaiklah yang bisa melihat surga . . . suatu hari nanti."_

_**End of flashback**_

Hinamori tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menatap hasil lukisannya, lalu menuliskan nama Rukia di ujung atas sebelah kiri kertas tersebut. Cahaya matahari muncul menerangi wajah Hinamori, dan saat itu pula semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita tentang penyakitmu, Hinamori?" Rukia bertanya sambil menatap sebuah ranjang kosong di hadapannya. "Penyakit jantung yang bisa mengancam tiba-tiba seperti itu kau bilang penyakit ringan ?"

Rukia menangis dan mengingat kembali wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia teringat akan ekspresi muka Hinamori saat membangunkannya di pagi hari. Biasanya setelah itu mereka akan menonton teve bersama sambil melahap sarapan mereka yang di antarkan oleh seorang perawat.

Rukia memandang lukisan terakhir Hinamori yang ditunjukan untuknya. Sebuah gambar taman, dengan dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk bersila di atas rumput sambil tertawa ceria.

"Rukia"

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu dan menyadari ibunya sudah menunggu cukup lama di sana.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Rukia mengangguk. Dengan langkah yang sangat berat, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan yang sudah ia tempati lebih dari satu minggu. Ruangan yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang sahabat sejati bernama Hinamori. Kisahnya bersama Hinamori memang sangat singkat, namun Rukia tidak akan bisa melupakan sahabat yang telah membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna itu . . .

Seolah masih ada, samar-samar Rukia mendengar suara Hinamori mengiringi langkahnya, _"Apa kau tau, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa bersama untuk selamanya, karena setiap orang yang dipertemukan pasti akan dipisahkan."_

-END-

Nogari : Chapter 3 : last chapter update ! Inilah ending 'just short story,.  
Bener-bener short story, pendek abizz . Harusnya di jadiin oneshot aja ya ==a. Aku bingung mau kayak gimana endingnya, maka jadilah seperti ini... T.T. Bagaimana pendapat readers sekalian ? Lebih parah dari chap sebelumnya kah ?  
Btw, yang udah R&R di chap sebelumnya, thanks banget ya ! :D

Ini balesannya :) :

**chappythesmartrabbit** : Iya, bisa dibilang sedih T.T

**aRaRaNcHa** : Wakh, baguslah kalo menurut Cha udah rapi ^^

**Mika Zaoldyeck-623** : Maaf ya Mika-san, belom bisa menuhin permintaan Mika tuk bikin chap ni jadi 1000 words lebih. Di fic selanjutnya aq kasi 1000 words lebih deh ! promise ! ^^v

**yumemiru reirin **: Penyakit jantung ==

**Kick The Ball** : Seperti yang di atas dia kena sakit jantung.

**Hiroyuki Naomi** : Gak apa kok telat ! Yang penting udah di ripyuu, thanks ya.  
Dokternya gak di jelasin siapa... Sayang persahabatan mereka gak bisa lanjut di dunia luar T_T

Siiiipeee !, itu tadi balesan review dari chap. sebelumnya.  
Bagi yang udah baca tolong review chap. ini ya ! Sankyu ! ^^

_NoChiro-497_


End file.
